cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
RIA-MDC Peace, Intelligence, and Aid Treaty
A Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty was signed between the Maroon Defense Coalition and Random Insanity Alliance and announced on May 2, 2007. It was signed and announced around a month after the RIA-MDC War and remained active until the MDC's merger into the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance on January 16, 2008. Background Our war with the MDC has earned us many things. One of those things was a new-found respect for them. =D This pact was in the works ever since the war ended, and just now we got around to putting it through(We've been very busy in the past month). Well, anyway, I am delighted to announce the signing of a PIAT with the MDC. ^_^ Here's to a future of good relations, for now and ever! :J Peace :J Intelligence :J Trad*Trad counts his cash* (>^_^)>e "Glad I could do business with you, Mr. Trade!" =Random Insanity Alliance - Maroon Defense Coalition PIAT= Preamble This treaty is between the alliances of MDC and the RIA with the intention of further ensuring the safety, security and prosperity of the membership of each alliance. It also serves as a symbol of the continually improving friendship, loyalty and bond shared between the two signatory alliances. Article I: Sovereignty It must be understood that both alliances shall remain sovereign and independent organizations. Either organization undertaking action (aggressive or defensive) against other entities not included in this agreement does so without implication of the other signatory. Article II: Non-Aggression No member of either signatory may participate in, support, or condone military action against a member within the corresponding signatory. If a member nation of either signatory alliance is found to have done this, they will be ordered to offer peace within 24 hours of the initial notification, and pay reparations equivalent to the total damages inflicted. This payment of reparations must not take place if doing so would be in violation of any other treaty, document or instrument of surrender. Defending nations are required to limit retaliation to the number and type of attacks received. If the attacking nation refuses to offer peace to the defending nation within the specified time frame, without credible reason explaining the lack of compliance to the articles of this treaty, the attacking nation will be expelled from their alliance. Further, the expelled nation is to be considered a rogue by both signatory alliances, and dealt with accordingly. Article III - Civility The membership of each signatory commit to remaining civil towards each other at all times, particularly in public channels, but also in private. Article IV - Financial Assistance In case of a conflict involving an attack on a signatory alliance by a third party, the attacked alliance may request financial aid, and the requested alliance, while not obligated to, is strongly encouraged to send available aid. This article can be enacted by the leadership of either alliance, and legitimate requests for financial assistance include, but are not limited to: rogue attacks, both conventional and nuclear; wars, both large and small scale. The signatory that has been requested to provide financial assistance has 72 hours to either approve or deny the request. This article may not be enacted if it would be in violation of any other signed treaty, document or instrument of surrender. Article V - Espionage Both signed alliances agree that under no circumstances shall either signatory alliance engage in espionage against the other. Further, should a signatory receive information that points towards a possible leak in another signatory's security, this information must be shared and discussed immediately. Article VI - Intelligence Neither signatory alliance shall withhold information from the other signatory alliance that constitutes a direct threat to the security or well-being of the other signatory alliance. Both signatories shall strive to keep the each other informed of non-emergency situations as often as possible. Article VII - Senate All senators from both alliances agree not to sanction members of the other signatory alliance. However, such sanctions may be placed against nations declared rogues by both alliances. Article VIII - Termination Termination of this pact requires 72 hours notice. This notice is required to be given firstly via private channels. Any intentional or planned violations of the articles within this treaty result in the treaty being considered immediately void, unless otherwise agreed upon by the leadership of both signatories. Signed for the Maroon Defense Coalition, Adrian - Emperor Tulak Hord - Emperor The Second Coalition Council Paradoxical Lightnin Lynks Signed for the Random Insanity Alliance, Delta1212 - Leader Moth - Foreign Advisor Zombie2000 - War Advisor Hashmeer - He likes to sign documents for no good reason, and there were two open spaces where the Economic Advisor and Co-Leader were gonna sign, so I let him sign there. Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance